


Oh Kitty Kitty

by ickyx



Series: Mine Forever Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look out Millicent, Emperor Hux has a new pet for him to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216325) by [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space). 



> A sequel of sorts to No Touching  
> Not Beta'd

Brendol Hux wouldn’t say he was the artistic type. But now, now he would admit he was creating art.

Between his fingers, the tall man was holding a small paint brush. He dipped it into the soft red pigment and moved it to continue with his work. He pushed the brush around delicately with soft and smooth motions to get an even coat. 

While he was gentle with the entire process, his other hand was currently preoccupied with gripping the neck and cheeks of his consort, Luke Skywalker, in a vice like grip.

Luke wasn't exactly squirming but Hux was only making sure he didn’t move and mess up his work. The paint brush moved swiftly across the blonde’s pouty lips, leaving a quick and shiny gloss. When this was done, the Emperor stepped away to get a good look at his consort.

There sat Luke on one of the dining room chairs, as gorgeous as ever. He was dressed in a white babydoll dress that made his paling skin appear as tan as it was when he lived on Tatooine. The dress itself was more reminiscent of a woman’s nightgown than anything else. On his face, Luke wore a combination of eyeliner, mascara, blush, and of course the soft lip gloss.

Luke didn’t want to admit it to Hux, but this definitely wasn't his first time donning a full face of makeup. Once becoming close to the princess after her rescue, she had offered her makeup skills to help Luke out on more than one occasion. Leia had usually stopped after the mascara and lip gloss if the two were going out. Even with makeup typically being a genderless product in most cultures, on Tatooine, it was strictly used by females. Over the years of traveling and visiting other cultures, Luke was definitely more open about the product, but there was still a sense of femininity to the product for him. Even when he did wear it out, he would feel quite embarrassed. Leia never found a need for blush as Luke’s cheeks would always natural darken from nervousness the moment he stepped out in the soft makeup.

The combination of woman’s clothes and makeup were not the most humiliating part of the blonde’s get up, it was definitely the small cat ears that sat on his head. The ears themselves had to be specially made, something the Emperor commissioned. Luke only thought so because the color of said ears were almost exactly the same color as Luke’s golden hair. At the base of each ear sat white bows and tiny gold bells. The blonde moved his head slightly back and forth, a little amused by the ringing noises they were making.

This stopped when all of a sudden Luke was met with a spray of water covering his face, startling him. He looked up to see Hux wagging his finger at him as if he was an animal. In his hand he held a spray bottle. Guess that explains the water.

“Ah ah ah, hold still we are not done yet. Don’t make me spray you again, I would hate to mess up all my hard work of putting makeup on you.” He didn’t want his boy to be enjoying any of this. This whole scenario was for Hux to enjoy. This was punishment.

Luke stopped moving and went back to holding still. Looking up at Hux from where he sat. Hux had to admit, the boy's eyes looked even more gorgeous with the black eyeliner surrounding them. It caused this hypnotizing contrast. Hux got lost staring into those eyes. So blue, as blue as the oceans on Naboo. 

Hux snapped out of the trance he was caught in, looking away from Luke and to what laid on the dinning table next to him. There sat a simple black collar. It was made of nerf leather and had a medium sized O ring; which of course Hux planned to use later. He turned back to Luke and looked at the collar he already adorned. The new collar didn’t have the same shocking qualities that the gold one had, but this new one added to the Luke’s new look. It didn’t take long for Hux to quickly change out the gold collar for the black one. His long fingers caressed his consorts neck once he got the clasps in place. He started to rub his fingers underneath Luke’s chin, stroking him as if he was a cat. His other hand began to pet Luke’s hair with slow strokes.

The Emperor was really getting into his role.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole punishment was brought on after Luke didn’t obey Hux’s demand to remain pure while he was away. The way Hux had acted when he found out, Luke thought the punishment would be much worse, but dressing as a cat? That wasn’t such a big deal?

“Hmm we better hurry up we wouldn’t want to be late for the meeting.”

Luke eyes widened as Hux grabbed his wrist and tugged him along, out of the blast door and on their way to a meeting room. So this was the real punishment. He was going to humiliate him. The Emperor dressed his consort up to show him and the rest of the base how superior he was. Sure the man had humiliated the Jedi plenty of times. Usually with publicly fucking him or displaying him in revealing outfits, using Luke to show off his great deal of power to every officer and Stormtrooper on the base, but this was different. This was different and humiliating on a whole different level. Parading Luke around as some sort of animal, with a proud master. Luke didn’t know if he wanted to puke or run away and hide.

The two walked hand and hand through the base. Luke wondered if the halls were colder than usual. His lack of clothes clearly didn’t help and before he knew it he let himself begin to shiver. Hux was hit with a strange desire to provide and protect his pet. He wanted to give Luke his coat to drape around his shoulders. But no. No. This is punishment, Luke is to be punished in any way he can. So he just tightened his grip within Luke’s hand and continued on his way.

When they finally made their way to the meeting room, everyone there was already seated and whispering amongst themselves. Hux of course was late. Hux is typically very punctual but today was different. Dressing up Luke took a lot of time out of his morning. No one at the meeting complained about his tardiness though, they would never dare. 

On the way from their quarters, the Emperor took the time to explain to Luke how he wanted him when they first arrived to the meeting. Hux was to take his seat, and Luke was to straddle his legs, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and to rest his head on either Hux’s chest or shoulder, whatever was more comfortable for the boy. So that was now the position they were in. Luke was unsure why Hux had chosen this sitting arrangement. Typically Luke would sit forward on Hux’s lap so the taller male could rest his chin upon the blonde’s head, sometimes leaning down to take a deep breath of his scent. His confusion was answered though when he was fully settled and Hux made a smack to the his ass. Luke let out a shuttering whine and buried his face into Hux’s shoulder.

“I hope you don’t mind my kitten joining us today. He has been getting in quite a lot of trouble lately and I wanted to keep an eye on him.” Hux was already looking around the room as he said this, glancing at all the officers faces. Most of them were already a deep shade of red, some were licking their lips, and the weaker ones had their bottom lips tucked beneath their teeth.

The meeting went as usual, even the fact the Lord’s consort sat on his Emperor's lap was normal. But everyone in the room was confused of the poor boy’s attire. From the neck down, he looked like an angel. With the combination of white and gold he compared to some mythological goddess. But, from the neck up he was this erotic display of a cat.

Luke was on edge, wondering what Hux was planning to do with him as he sat there. On the other hand he was grateful that Hux didn’t make him face forward, he didn’t know if he could handle looking at all the people sitting across the table, eyeing lustful looks toward him. Hux was just talking about usual business. His hand would occasionally pet the boy’s hair or rub his back soothingly. If Luke began to squirm, even a little, a smack would reach his ass. Some of the smacks were so harsh they would create such a loud noise that it would silence whoever was talking. While the officers believed that Hux was irritated with his consort’s movements, the Jedi on the other hand could tell the man had some other things on his mind as his growing erection was bulging into Luke’s stomach.

The meeting was going on way longer than what Hux would have wanted. In all honestly he would of rather just cut the meeting there so he could spend the remainder of the day with his little kitten. He looked around the room one more time at all the men and women staring at his consort when he got an idea. Why not give them a little show?

He called forth a low class officer who didn’t seem to be doing anything important. The woman officer walked over and lowered her body so Hux could whisper in her ear. Luke wished he could hear what they were talking about, but the blonde could see the pale look on her face out of the corner of his eye. This made Luke even more uneasy. Before he knew it, the officer was off, almost running away to get whatever the Emperor had requested. 

It wasn’t long for the woman to return. She had a slight sheen to her forehead, meaning wherever she went, and whatever she had to do, she had to do it quickly. In her hands she held an opaque silky bag. Luke didn’t know what the contents were, but he could feel Hux’s erection coming back to life at the sight of it. The officer held out the bag for Hux to take. Her hands shook as the Emperor snatched it from her, quickly diving inside to grab it’s contents. With how long she took, the meeting was near to ending, and now, Hux was dedicated to putting on a show of his consort for the other officers before they left.

Luke couldn’t see what Hux was doing with the bag but the room was quiet as Hux was pulling its contents out. First was a container of clear lube. The second a cat tail butt plug. Like the ears Luke was wearing, the tail was also specially bought so the fur could match the kid’s hair. The Emperor placed the lube upon the table and began to fondle the tail, petting the silky soft fur. The tail and ears have definitely been the best items he has purchased in a while. That’s when he noticed the room had gone quiet. 

“Please continue.” Hux said nonchalantly as he grabbed the lube again and began to pour some of the clear liquid onto the fingers of his free hand. Then he pulled up the short bottom of Luke’s dress to reveal a pair of white panties that donned a heart shaped hole in the back for easy access. Without a warning, Hux swiftly stuck one finger into his consort, watching his gasp and squirm. He knew Luke could take it, he had instructed him to clean and stretch himself the night before anyways, which of course Hux watched him do. The conversation from the meeting continued, but now all eyes were on the Emperor and his consort. Some of the officers were getting uncomfortable in their seats. The men had gone to taking their manilla folders to cover their crotches. Just what Hux had wanted.

Luke was unsure of what was happening, he tried to turn his head and see what Hux was doing to his ass but he couldn’t fully turn around. “Hu-Hux what are you-” 

Before Luke could finish, he was met with a harsh slap to his backside. The blonde could only moan out, the mixture of pain from the slap and the pleasure of Hux’s finger massaging his prostate was too much. “You know better dear consort, cat’s don’t talk. You may meow if you want my attention, but other than that keep your mouth shut.” With that Hux removed his fingers and went to prepare the tail. The plug itself was a faint pink stained glass with the tail attached. Hux poured another dollop of lube into his palm and began to coat the piece. Once he thought it was sufficiently covered, he didn’t waste any time and pointed the tip of the plug toward Luke’s ass.

He prodded the area, teasing Luke’s now sensitive hole. Twisting the tail back and forth, Hux finally slipped in the plug. Meanwhile Luke was losing it. His bare toes were curling, a slight whimper leaving his throat into the Emperor's shoulder. All the kid could tell was that Hux had replaced his fingers with something bigger. It wasn’t overly large or uncomfortable. But whatever it was, the tip was slightly rubbing his prostate, making Luke want more. With some squirming, he could feel something furry touch his bare legs. Luke could only guess it was some sort of tail to go with the rest of his cat costume. 

The meeting ended soon after Hux’s little show. Every officer filed out of the room, getting a good glance at the Emperor’s consort before leaving. Some of them rushing away to go off and please themselves before heading back to work. Hux now had his arms tightly wrapped around the blonde. His hands were slowly petting the boy, occasionally moving his hand up to scratch behind Luke’s cat ears, letting the little bells ring. Luke hated how much into the role Hux was.“Little kitten, get off my lap.” Luke obeyed quickly, removing himself from the man and moved to his feet on shaky legs. Now standing he can feel the weight of the butt plug currently situated in his ass. He could feel the tail tickle the back of his legs.

With Luke off his lap, Hux finally stood. He stretched his legs out and relaxed the muscles in his shoulders. Once done he decided to take out the last item within the silk bag. In it was a black nerf leather leash with a gold clasp, matching Luke’s current black collar. He looked to Luke, standing before him, his hands in front of him, looking so innocent. Hux made his way over to him. He went and clasped the leash to Luke’s collar. Smiling at the boy he brought a hand to his shoulder and began to push him to the floor. Luke obeyed and let his knees touch the ground. He scrambled with his hands to reach up and Hux’s belt and trouser fly, ready to release his member and get to work giving him head. He has learned that when he was instructed to go to his knees, it meant time to worship Hux’s cock. 

Before he could make it though, Hux’s hands gripped both his wrists within his hands, holding them tight. “No no no. Bad boy, no touching. I know you always just want to suck my cock, but I still have more work to do. We have an important appointment to make. Now come along.” 

The Emperor wrapped the end of the leash around his palm and tugged it. Luke figured the man wanted him to crawl instead of suck his cock. Figures. That sounds exactly like something Hux would make him do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here are the panties Luke is wearing](https://img1.etsystatic.com/027/0/6201064/il_214x170.634101205_o6y8.jpg)  
>  More to come :^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Hux's appointment. Poor Luke.

Damn the Starkiller for being so large. Luke had no clue how long he had been crawling but now his poor knees were in so much pain. He suspected that they would probably be bruised for the next few days. They were especially strained with just how fast Hux was walking. He was making long strides with those damn long legs. For most of the trip, Luke had kept his head down, only staring at the floor below. Partly because it was a much more comfortable position, but mostly because he was too afraid to look up and have the chance to meet eyes with Hux. He could occasionally see the passing of someone’s feet next to him as he crawled. Some being the white boots of a Stormtrooper, while others being black, belonging to officers and technicians on the base. The occasional scoff or giggle could be heard above him whenever he passed someone. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling so nauseous from the humiliation. 

After some time, the two had finally got to where they were headed, the throne room.

Luke noticed the change of floor texture and guessed they were somewhere new. He looked up to see the series of stairs leading to the Emperor’s throne. At the base of the stairs he stopped crawling, even when Hux kept walking. Of course the leash only caused Hux to yank Luke’s sore neck, but there was no way the blonde was going to crawl up those stairs. 

When he felt the the leash go taught, Hux looked back at Luke who was trying to keep himself still and not be dragged up the stairs. Hux could almost feel himself growl. He quickly stomped over and grabbed the boy’s waist, hauling him up onto his shoulder, letting Luke’s legs and fluffy tail hang down his chest. Like this they climbed the stairs. He was already frustrated that the meeting had gone on late, and now his consort was being difficult. He didn’t want to be late for his appointment. 

Once at the top of the steps, he lowered Luke in front of the grand and elaborate chair that he had created to be his throne. The whole thing had a dark color scheme to go with the rest of the base but was also adorned with gold embellishments. Gold, go figure. Now with Luke on the ground, laying slightly upon his hip and using his hand to support his upper body, Hux didn’t wait to take a seat upon the throne. He felt so royal sitting there, a leash in his hand, attached to his lovely consort who would never, ever, leave his side. Now he just had to wait for who he was suppose to meet.

“Hmmm he should be here any moment.”

Luke felt quite uneasy about who could be coming to meet them within the throne room. He had already been humiliated enough today. With the butt plug rubbing against his prostate every time he moved, he was completely ready for Hux to take him back to their quarters and give him a rough fucking to finish up his punishment. But of course there was something else. There was always something else.

There was such a mystery of who was to be joining them. Luke thought that in a worst case scenario it would be some person of royalty from another planet, meeting Hux to discuss political matters. He was nervous that Hux would make him fuck whoever came through the blast doors of the throne room. While the Emperor was very possessive of his consort, he still had threatened him on more than one occasion that he would let someone else fuck him. Meanwhile, the ginger would jack off to how Luke would take the partner. Whether they were human or not.

Before Luke could question it any longer, the large blast doors opened, making him slightly jump. Luke could feel his heart race, waiting for whoever was behind the door to walk in. First came in three Stormtroopers walking side by side. Next came in a large man with a few bodyguards. The man was human, he was big in the sense that he was very tall and very wide. Luke could not tell if his wideness was muscle or fat as his body was hidden for the most part by expensive looking robes. It was obvious that this man was royal in someway. Whether he was a king or a senator, Luke didn’t know, but from how the man dressed to his walk to of course how protected he was, this was some sort of political appointment. To be fair, Hux completely forgot about his appointment when he decided that today was the day for Luke to be punished. But of course he was going to use it to his advantage. 

“Ahhh Senator. It's good to see you again.” Hux mid sentence bent down to stroke Luke on the head, “I hope your trip to our lovely base was pleasant.” 

The Senator chuckled. He stood now at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne. “Yes I did Emperor Hux. Thank you for inviting me.” With a wave of his hand, he began to climb the stairs without his bodyguards. “I hope I’m not intruding on anything. Who is this by your feet?” Before an answer could be given, the senator was already at the top of the stairs, squatting down to stroke Luke on the neck. All of a sudden, Luke was forced away from the man, being yanked by the leash attached to his collar. His hands scrambled to support himself on the ground as he slid closer to Hux’s throne. After he was settled his hands went up to rub his neck. He could hear a growl come from above him, probably from Hux himself. 

“Sorry but I don’t like others touching my things without my consent.” Hux was now scolding himself for not situating Luke’s new collar with shock abilities; he would of loved to see the senator face some physical consequences to his actions. But said senator did seem to listen as he had now slightly backed away. “Now can we please get on with what we have planned to discuss.”

The senator, who Luke found out was named Pallo, was seated at the bottom of the steps in a just as grand seat. The two discussed some matter of war. The Emperor was planning on bribing the senator to get his way with gaining some support in the Mid Rim sector that Pallo resided from. Luke could feel his legs start to fall asleep the more he sat there, all he wanted and more was for this meeting to end. Hux looked down to his consort to see he was fiddling with the bells on his ears again, a small smile creeping up on his face. Hux had to admit he looked so adorable like that, but again this was suppose to be punishment. 

A wicked idea came to Hux at that moment. His grip on the leash attached to Luke’s collar tightened. “Excuse me senator, but my kitten here seems a little bored, do you mind if I play with him for a while.” With that he picked his consort up and placed him in his lap. Still having the silk bag with him, he grabbed it and took out the lube for the second time that day. 

Pallo stared at the couple before him. “Oh, if you must. I completely understand.”

Luke instantly tensed the moment he was picked up. He noticed Hux grabbing the lube and sighed, annoyed of what was to come. One of Hux’s arms was gripping Luke around his waist while the other was busy unbuckling his own belt and pulling himself out to stroke his growing erection. He took the time to coat himself in the clear liquid. He went and wiped his wet hand onto the arm rest of the throne and went to place both his hands upon Luke’s hips, lifting him slightly. He leaned closer to Luke and whispered into his ear “Lift up your dress darling.” Luke quickly did what he was told and adjusted his dress.

Without much warning, Hux entered Luke, squeezing himself around the butt plug already in his consort. He was really thankful for the underwear he instructed Luke to wear today, such easy access. 

A gasp left Luke’s lips as he felt more than full. Almost stuffed. The combination of Hux and the plug was almost too much for the kid. He tried to squirm and get into a comfortable position, but Hux’s hands were already on Luke’s hips gripping tightly. He could feel his dick starting to strain within the already too tight underwear. Hux let himself thrust into the wet hot confines that was Luke. Everything about today was a total tease for Hux. From dressing Luke up to the whole stunt at the meeting. Everything had got him going, but now, finally, he was able to release all of his pent up arousal.Just a few thrusts in and he already wants to groan out Luke’s name. He must stay orderly though, they have guests. Hux must stay professional. 

“So we decided on the credits you want in exchange for our agreement, yes?” Hux asked the senator at the bottom of the steps. 

But the senator was lost, unable to answer Hux’s question. His palm was rubbing his crotch through the many layers of his robes. His eyes completely fixated on Luke. At the sight of the senator, Luke’s cheeks were heating up, completely ashamed of the position he was in. The bells at the top of his head were ringing like crazy with each thrust. To keep himself steady, Luke had his hands braced on each of Hux’s clothed knees, feeling each of his powerful thrusts. 

Hux was in love with this entire situation, but he didn’t want to cum too soon. He wanted to savor in the moment and show how amazing his pet could be when it came to pleasuring himself. Hux slowly stopped his thrusts and removed his grip to Luke’s hips and placed them on the armrests.

“Ah dear senator, would you like to watch my kitten bounce on my cock?”

Pallo as well as his bodyguards were nodding furiously. The senator now has his cock out and was stroking it with long even pumps. Some of his bodyguards were in the same situation. The Stormtroopers on the other hand had no way to get to their members while wearing all their armor so they were left to watch without anyway to please themselves. 

It didn’t take long for Luke to start up a rhythm of lifting and dropping himself onto the Emperor’s cock. With his hands on Hux’s knees, he found it easy to pick himself up, especially with the fact that his feet were unable to touch the ground with him so high up on Hux’s lap. Almost every time he dropped down he could feel either Hux’s cock or the plug digging it’s way into his prostate. At this point a small wet stain was forming in the front of Luke’s panties as the teasing to his prostate was leading to more and more pre come to spurt out of his dick. Luckily for Luke, the dress he was wearing was covering his front side, saving himself from some embarrassment. While Luke was really enjoying getting to pleasure himself, he was mostly just trying to get it over with so he could return to his place on the floor.

An occasional grunt could be heard leaving Hux’s lips but there really wasn’t any other sign that the man would be coming soon. So Luke tried to speed up his bouncing as much as possible. The senator and his bodyguards were all but now panting and moaning messes. From what Luke could tell, two of the bodyguards had finished and were now slumped over, tired from their lengthy masturbation session. The senator on the other hand was going as strong as Hux was. Luke was scared this was going to be a competition between the two, seeing who could out last the other. Luke didn’t want to be on Hux’s dick all day, waiting for someone to cum. 

All of a sudden, Luke’s movements were stopped when a pair of hands gripped his hips, pushing himself down onto Hux’s cock with great force. Luke couldn’t stop himself from moaning out loud, letting his eyes close as tears began to leak out. Luke was practically in pain at this point, so close to coming, but then the pleasure being taken away. “Hux please-” This only led him to being pushed down harder, having the tip of Hux’s member dig into his prostate even more. 

“What did I say earlier? Cats do not talk.”

Luke internally screamed at his captor and began to shamefully mew and meow as loud as he could. For some reason the senator was really turned on by this because just as the mews left Luke’s lips, he grunted and ejaculated into his palm. Luke’s attention to the senator was quickly lost when an arm snaked around his waist and he was being thrust into again. another arm moved to his front and his dick was removed from the confines of the white panties and was now being stroked. Hux’s large hand made fast pumps to match with the harsh thrusts he was making into his consort. It didn’t take long for the two of them finishing at the same time, Hux within his consort and Luke all over the front of his white dress.

Every individual within the throne room was now panting and quite sated after the show. Hux was fixing himself back into his trousers while Pallo and his bodyguards did the same. Once he was done, Hux made sure that Luke’s plug was situated just right to stop any of Hux’s cum from leaking out. He then let his consort slide off his lap and onto the floor. Luke dropped to the ground in a panting mess, his makeup now ruined from a mixture of sweat and tears. He couldn't help but rub one of his eyes, only smoking out the makeup any more. He fixed himself back into the wet pair of panties as well.

Luke couldn’t even tell how he looked, but he felt so embarrassed at that moment, cheeks flushed red, black smudged around his eyes, lips puffy and still glossy. Luke lowered his head and covered his face with his hands, completely ashamed with himself. 

“That is quite some pet you have there dear Emperor. I must know how much did you pay for such a creature?” Asked the senator as a bodyguard walked over to him with a handkerchief. Pallo took the small rag and began to wipe his soiled hand on it.

Hux was still catching his breath. He looked down at Luke who was buried into himself, trying to hide from the situation entirely. Hux let out a low chuckle. “Oh well I like to say he was a free gift from the maker himself.” 

Pallo raised an eyebrow. He took a second but then a sly grin spread across his face.

“Well how much does he cost?”

Hux narrowed his eyes and looked down at the fat senator. “Excuse me?”

“I would like to purchase him from you. I am willing to let our deal go through, without the payments of credits, if you sell me this delicious little kitten.” 

Luke felt nervous, was Hux really up to selling him to this man? All he could hear next was the sound of someone seething. Luke removed his hands and looked up over his shoulder at Hux. The ginger’s fist was gripping Luke’s leash for dear life. His eyes looked almost red from anger. His jaw clenched tight. 

Before Hux could even speak, Stormtroopers were holding blasters to the heads of the bodyguards. 

“No. And if you try to offer that deal again, I will kill your bodyguards and then you. You understand that you perverted fat senator?”

Pallo sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded in the end. “Yes yes. You don’t need to be so dramatic dear Emperor. Our old deal still stands.” He slowly rose from his seat at the bottom of the throne room and looked to his bodyguards who were now freed from the Stormtrooper’s aims. “We should be going, before we do something else that gives them a reason to kill me.” 

The senator began to leave the throne room but stopped at the blast door. “Thank you for having me my dear Emperor. I will be expecting to see the credits you owe me very soon.” With that he left the throne room, leaving the emperor and his consort alone. 

It was quiet within the room except for the occasional sniffle or whimper coming from Luke. Hux was still gripping the leash. He was lost for words about what just happened. He was still feeling red as every possessive nerve in his body was on fire. He rose to his feet and looked to Luke. He bent down and picked up the boy, holding him bridal style, letting him curl in on himself as he strode down the stairs and out of the throne room. 

Hux only thought he really needed to go and calm down before he did some irrational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to just be 2 chapters but heh, I think I have another chapter in me....
> 
> We will have to see....


	3. Chapter 3

On the way back to their quarters, Luke ended up falling asleep. This wasn’t the first time he had passed out after his and Hux’s sexual escapades. It also wasn't the first time he had passed out in the Emperor’s arms.

When he did wake up he could just feel how sore all his limbs were. He didn’t feel like opening his eyes anytime soon so he kept them closed and went to figuring out where he was. He was currently curled up into a ball, locking all his joints together. He could tell right away he wasn’t on the overly comfortable bed found in Hux’s bedroom. That probably meant he was on the couch in the sitting area.

Along with being sore, Luke felt tired, sticky and hungry. He could tell right away he was still wearing the same outfit from earlier, as well as having the cat tail butt plug still situated in his ass. When Luke tried to slowly open his eyes he was met with the realization that he was still with messy eye makeup. The black powder and liquid makeup made his eyes sting, resulting in him closing them again.

Going back to having his eyes closed, he finally noticed that his head was on something hard rather than the softness of the plush sofa. That’s when he felt the two large hands stroking his head. The movement of the hands were less like strokes and more like they were giving the blonde a head massage. Luke had to admit, it felt absolutely amazing.  Luke opened one eye to look up and the culprit for the head scratching. It was Hux of course. He was sitting on the couch, with Luke’s head in his lap. He was using both his hands to massage his consort’s scalp. His head was slightly tossed back and it almost seemed like he was taking a cat nap as well. Luke was torn with waking him up and trying to get him to wash off the eye makeup and feed him, or to just lay back and relax, taking a longer break from his punishment.

A conclusion was made for him as his stomach began to rumble, alerting Hux to look down toward the smaller male. Seeing his one blue eye open, looking back up at him, he knew Luke was awake.

“Is somebody hungry?” Hux asked in a condescending voice, one a mother may use to a child. It was definitely a voice Hux used when talking to his cat Millicent. Oh but that’s right, Luke was taking the place of Millicent for the day.

Luke was going to respond audibly when he was hit with the memories of everything that happened that day, specifically the no talking rule. A few soft meows left Luke’s lips. Hux gasped at this. Suddenly his sly smirk changed into a huge giddy smile. He was happy his pet was learning.  “Ah good kitty. I hope that means yes! I will order us some food right away!”

The Emperor adjusted Luke so he was no longer lying upon his lap and got up to go and place the order for a meal. He was starting to walk away when he heard a series of mews behind him. When Hux turned around he could see Luke sitting up, legs crossed, pointing to his eyes. Said eyes were bloodshot red and looked raw. Around the perimeter of them was the remnants of the black eye makeup he was wearing. Hux quickly made sense of the situation and figured Luke wanted his eyes cleaned.

“Oh my! You may be in order of a bath little one! After I place our dinner order I will bathe you!” With that Hux left to go and inform their private chef of their dinner orders.

Oh yes Luke thought. A hot bath would be so nice. He was grateful that the quarter’s ‘fresher had a regular water based shower and bath rather than sonic ones. Luke was used to taking sonic showers back on Tatooine, but now Luke was so ready to soak his body in the hot bath water, helping to relax all his muscles. 

The Jedi got up from the couch and made his way to the refresher to wait for Hux. Within the ’fresher, there was a full length mirror Luke could use to see what he looked like. His cheeks flushed as he debated whether he should look at himself. He knew he probably looked gross and disheveled, as that's how he felt. Slowly he padded over to the mirror and frowned at what he saw. The first thing he noticed was his leash was gone, probably removed when he got back to the quarters. He was still wearing the white dress, but now one of the shoulder straps was falling off his thin frame. The front of the dress was stained in dry cum, as was the front of his panties. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to see what the tail looked like. Long, blonde and fluffy. He mindlessly let his hand brush through the soft fur, it felt strange being there, like it didn’t belong. 

Back to facing forward he could see that the makeup wasn’t as messed up he thought it was going to be. The makeup seemed very smoked out, maybe like it was intentional. Luke sorta wished he got a chance to see what it looked like this morning, when it was clean and precise. His hands went to the black collar around his neck then to the ears on top of his head. Well they weren’t too bad. More adorable than anything else. 

Being distracted by looking at his own appearance, he didn’t hear Hux enter the refresher. The Emperor himself smiled at the look of his consort. He looked so heavenly. 

Hux walked to the back of Luke and leaned down to rest his chin upon the blonde’s head, starting to nuzzle behind the ears. 

“My dearest Luke.”

Behind them, Luke could hear the running of water, meaning Hux must of started his bath. 

Hux’s arms had slowly made their way around the blonde’s shoulders. His face had moved to bury into Luke’s collared neck. Luke could see in the mirror that Hux looked tense. Through the thin button up shirt he was wearing, Luke could see Hux’s muscles grew taut the more he held onto him. He could swear Hux was saying something to him. It was a low whisper, muted even more by Luke’s shoulder blocking the ginger’s lips. Said lips met Luke’s shoulder. Wet, hot lips that began to suck and leave hickeys. Meanwhile his hand moved down the blonde’s hips and got to the bottom hem of his dress.  The dress was quickly removed. Somehow that flimsy dress fabric was keeping Luke warm, because now that it was off he began to shake in the coldness of the quarters. Next, the ginger’s large hands went to remove the butt plug. He was careful and pulled it out slowly. Then came the panties. Lastly, he took off the ears sitting on Luke’s head. He made sure to stroke and smooth down Luke’s soft locks.

Hux rolled up the sleeves of his button up and placed his large hands onto Luke’s slender hips and directed Luke toward the bath and instructed him to get in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bath was amazing. For some reason Hux had chosen to be extremely silent during the entire bath which only made it more relaxing. Hux was careful when washing Luke’s neck and face, making sure not to get his collar too wet.  Luke’s limbs felt like jelly when he left the bath so he let Hux dress him. This time he was put into a loose button up shirt and a pair of boxers. The ears were placed on his head again, telling him that his role was not over yet. He led Luke to the dining room as dinner was then being served.

A huge spread sat across the dining table. It was a usual scene that Luke had become accustomed to. Rich and delicious food that the Emperor saw fit for him and his consort. Luke was going to make his way over to the seat across from Hux’s when a large hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him to the ground. 

“Animals do not eat at the table.” Hux’s tone was harsh now, no longer the condescending one he used earlier. 

Now on the ground, Luke looked up to his captor, his eyes burning holes into his head. Hux sat at his side at the table and began to serve himself. Once his plate was filled, he took a second smaller plate and began to fill that one as well. He went and cut all the food into smaller pieces and placed it on the ground for Luke to eat from. 

His appetite was completely gone as he sat on the ground. He would glance up at Hux who was practically moaning at the taste of the meal. Luke’s stomach was growling as he stared down at the cut pieces of meat that sat on his plate. He was embarrassed about the situation, but his stomach needed to be filled. He slowly picked up a tiny piece with his hands and ate it with careful bites. Oh maker it was good. Luke ate the whole plate much more quickly than he would of hoped. He was so busy eating he didn’t even notice how Hux was scratching his head as he ate. The feeling of his hand petting his hair was starting to feel so natural. 

Dinner was done. Hux looked down to look at his kitten as he sat on the floor. He sighed, leaned down and let both his hands caress Luke’s face. He couldn’t hold back his emotions any longer. All his pent up feelings. “You know I would never let anyone take you away from me. Never let anyone harm you. You’re mine to keep. My sweet kitten. My galaxy.” He stopped himself to grab Luke’s hands, pulling him to his feet and toward their bedroom. 

“I would never let anyone harm you.”

Luke was then being pushed onto the bed. Before he could scramble away, Hux was hovering above him, large hand gripping his bicep. 

“All mine to care for.”

Luke was panting, nervous with what Hux was planning on doing. His cat ears were now askew from hitting the bed so hard. Hux’s hands quickly went to Luke’s shirt. His hands were shaking as he tried to unbutton each button of the shirt. Eventually he gave up and ripped the ship open instead. Luke could hear the sound of the buttons landing on the floor. 

“Mine.”

Hux’s mouth quickly went to Luke’s left nipple. His lips were harsh as they covered the entire pink nub. Moans erupted from Luke’s mouth, his hands going to grip the sheets. Hux removed his mouth and moved up to Luke’s ear.   
  
“Fucking mine.” He whispered. 

That’s when he moved down to Luke’s waist. He yanked off the boxers leaving Luke completely bare except for his usual bracelets and anklets, his black collar and the cat ears. Luke’s legs were quickly hiked up over Hux’s shoulders. Hux’s tongue made quick work to licking Luke’s hole. Between licks and sucking, Hux would remove himself to say things to Luke. He was so quiet that Luke couldn’t hear him over his own heartbeat that was thumping in his ears. 

The Emperor squirmed up so he was now facing Luke. His lips parted, breathing onto the blonde’s red cheeks. “You’re so beautiful like this. Under the person you were meant to be with.” With that he closed the gap between them with a heated kiss. With his mouth occupied, Hux took the time to fully undress himself. 

The second he removed his boxers, letting his erection spring free, he entered Luke, bottoming out right away.

“Every part of you was made for me.” He said between pants as he slowly thrusted into the writhing blonde below him. 

Hux’s hands went to the sides of Luke’s face, trapping him completely. His thrusts were slow but amazingly harsh. Each one was hitting, or close to hitting Luke’s prostate. Groans and moans were coming from the both of them. Luke could barley keep his eyes open from the pleasure.

“This ass was made for me. This face. All this skin.” With that Hux moved his face to Luke’s neck, starting to suck there, leaving as many hickeys around the collar, making sure each one would be visible.

“Everyone will know who you belong to. Everyone will see - fuck - will see what they can’t have. What they will never have.” The thrusts were getting faster now. Hux spread his legs to thrust into Luke’s sore ass even better. Luke was honestly terrified as Hux continued. Everything he was saying. All the possessiveness in his voice. Luke was scared of what he was going to do.  With the faster pounding, Luke’s cat ears had fallen in his face. Hux quickly grabbed the ears and tossed them across the room. He then went to pick up Luke’s legs and instructed him to wrap them around his waist. The taller male wanted to be as close to his consort as possible. 

Now chest to chest, Hux’s arms wrapped around Luke as he continues to thrust into him. His head resting on the pillow under Luke’s head, right above his shoulder.

“Mine. You’re mine Luke.” Was being chanted straight into the blonde's ear.

Hux let Luke move one of his hands between them to stroke his own cock. With a few more thrusts, and the friction on his dick, Luke climaxed into his hand, letting all the hot white ropes cover the limb. Hux finished close after with his head buried into Luke’s shoulder and his arms wrapped tight around the smaller male’s waist. 

Luke slowly wiped his dirty hand onto the sheets below him, still stuck underneath Hux. With closed eyes and his heartbeat began to slow down, Luke could hear a faint sound. It sounded like a soft whimpering.  It didn’t take long for it to grow louder, sounding like muffled sobs. Luke turned his head toward the mop of ginger hair resting next to his neck. He couldn’t believe Hux was crying. The sobs were getting louder. Hux’s breath was hitching as he tried to say something to Luke, but was too caught up to finish the statement.  Luke could feel his shoulder getting wet from Hux’s tears. What does he do at that moment. Was he still in his role. Could he talk. Lost in what he should do he just moved one of his arms to rub Hux’s bare back. This only led to Hux’s grip to tighten. 

“You’re mine. You’re mine.”

Luckily for Luke, Hux shifted so the two of them were on their sides. Now no longer being fully crushed by Hux’s weight, Luke could breath a little better. The two were now spooning. Hux’s crying continued as he rubbed his face into Luke’s hair, letting the tears drop down and soak the top of the kid’s head.

The two fell asleep that way. With Hux mumbling “Mine, mine mine.” in between his own sobs until he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. Sorry this took so long. I got sick and now I'm busy getting stuff ready for Anime Expo.
> 
> Anyways! I hope everyone liked this chapter!! 
> 
> Comments make me very happy!! :^3  
> (Also suggestions for future fics are always welcome!)


End file.
